Controlling Watered Eyes
by FrozenBurns
Summary: A Water Dragon is looking for a Guild to stay with! He is surprised upon finding the Tenrou group alive and well and returned to the guild of Fairy Tail. What can several Original Characters do to change the original timeline? (currently under reconstruction)
_**Season 1: Grand Magic Games | Act 1: 5 Dragons**_

Hey, guys. This is just a small adaptation of Kitten Tail which is more Fairy Tail oriented and it's just a return of a character that Ray stood in as for a bit (which is still an adaptation as their names and pasts are different). This is his own story, however.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Water* =-**

Mizu Seishin trudged through the masses, effectively wringing himself dry (hmph, as if) of stamina. The crowd filled the rather large street of a marketplace.

He wore rather ragged clothing from his 7 year journey/training/job. He had collected enough Jewel on his travels to be able to survive but saved it away from clothing. He shied away from big stores in fear that people would look down on him for his less than healthy-looking clothing. At least he bathed and cleaned his clothes every day, but dirt and grime persisted to keep their home between each weave.

His blue dress shirt with golden collars and embedded jewelry was in tatters, the colors worn darkly with a grey hue. His black dress pants found themselves ripped by his ankles and his sandals showed a major difference in size with his feet. His feet a little bigger, but restrung string held together tightly, as he had recently refashioned it.

He wore a cloak that was tied around his neck to keep it up, clearly ripped at the bottom and about a foot off of the ground, a large collar rose up from the string's tight embrace and graced the back of his cyan-blue hair that was wildly flying in the wind. His bright blue eyes shined in the sun.

His right hand was exposed from the coat, his sleeve so ripped it can't get past his forearm anymore and several white bandages lined his arm, disappearing underneath the sleeve. In his hand, resting over his shoulder, was a bag that held not-very-much.

With a yawn exploding from him, left hand placed in front of his mouth to catch it, he finally caught eye of a guild just at the end of the town he stood in.

With a new destination in mind (from his previously destinationless journey), he walked with fervor ahead towards the large building.

He stood underneath its shadow and immediately found it in his dislike, _Twilight Ogre_ written in an almost revolting manner. To his right, he found a path that led into the forest and with an even greater interest for the worn path, he found himself wanting.

He approached the path before giving a wary caution in his wordless, unneeded journey. As he walked on, he found himself in a clearing. Clucking ducks and even a cow grazed across the farm like area. But a seeming mark caught his eye.

A three feathered wing rose high from the confines of a seeming body and a tail to finish off the orange-golden hue of a guild mark. Upon seeing the doors about to burst open, he slipped into the shadows and did his best to hide his presence. He saw the core members of Fairy Tail walk down the path a little ways before noting who would go to talk to Twilight Ogre.

His eyes widened in shock of the sudden surprise. The core members? The one's who had disappeared seven years ago?

He would've joined reveling of their sudden appearance, had Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Makarov Dreyar not walked down the path he had just come down on. Mizu almost jumped out of his skin upon finding their eyes trained on him for but a moment, but seeing no hostility and turning back to the road.

He turned his gaze back on the other core members who retreated into the small building. Mizu followed from a distance.

He walked up to the doors to find that while they were shut, he could hear loud cheers and such, and a fight breaking out.

He smiled at this. The sound gave off the feeling that their jovial yells were holding the thickness of nostalgia. He placed his hand on the door to open it, and it's unnecessarily loud creak ended the screaming.

He looked up in fear as all eyes fell on him and all sounds were silent.

"Who the hell are you?" one pink haired individual looked at him with hostility. Mizu could only imagine because of his water magic.

"Mizu Seishin," he replied. "Water Dragon Slayer, looking to join a guild," he replied with a nervous smile.

Several people blanched and he could not fabricate a reason for this on his own. Natsu only smiled widely. "ANOTHER DRAGON TO FAIRY TAIL?!"

A small girl with blue hair in pigtails wandered towards Mizu, bowing to him. "Wendy Marvell," she introduced herself as she rose back up, "Fairy Tail's Sky Dragon Slayer."

A rather delinquent looking guy walked up to him with a grin plastered on his face. "Gihi!" he let out a small amused chuckle and pointed to himself with a thumb, "Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

A large blonde man on the other side of the guild sat quietly with his eyes closed, clutching a beer on the surface of a table. "Laxus Dreyar, Thunder Dragon Slayer."

Natsu approached him with a large grin on his face. "Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel!"

Mizu smiled slightly. "It's nice to meet you all," Mizu replied happily, placing his bag on the floor quietly before turning his face into a hardened look. Natsu and Gajeel took on a look of confusion with Wendy following in their wake. He bowed with a look of urgency, head bowed with his body. "Please, allow me to be your guild member!"

With his eyes closed, he could not see the shadows that appeared behind him, but he could sense them.

Upon hearing the clinking of metal armor, Erza Scarlet.

Upon smelling the perfume of lavender, Mirajane Strauss.

Upon feeling even steps of a small man, Makarov Dreyar.

Mirajane walked in front of him and said, "Heads up." As his face looked up, he found the smile of a goddess on demoness gracing her face with closed eyes, her clutching a guild marker in her hands. "Where and what color?"

His lips quivered for a moment before he smiled brightly.

He extended his right hand to her, opened it and pointed to his palm with his left hand. "Right hand palm, color it purple, please." He smiled gratefully to her as she applied the guild mark, and he felt the golden light slither up his arm and fill him with a warm feeling he wasn't particularly used to.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" she smiled politely towards him.

A small, happy chuckle overcame him. "Thank you!"

"PARTY FOR OUR NEWEST DRAGON SLAYER!" shouted Makarov.

"YEAH!" shouted everyone as they lifted their mugs of ale in joy, wide grins of happiness taking over with shut eyes in appreciation. A new dragon to Fairy Tail? How is this to be?!

Several people had approached him, questioning his types of magic. He quickly became quite boastful as he sat cross-legged on a table, surrounded by other guild members, smug smile on his face with content eyes shut, pointing to himself. "Water Dragon Slayer! Ice Maker Mage! Take Over Mage! Chant Mage!"

"Ice Maker Mage?" questioned a black haired boy (who forgot that he stripped again). _Gray Fullbuster, right?_ reasoned Mizu.

"Yes," Mizu replied. "I decided I wouldn't rely solely on my Dragon Slaying magic, so I learned a few other arts to keep up."

"And what's Chant Magic?" questioned the girl named Levy, if Mizu was remembering names right.

"It's like a verbal version of Script Magic, I think," Mizu mused, placing a finger on his chin.

"And Take Over Magic?" questioned Mirajane, who approached with Elfman and Lisanna. "Like us?"

"Yes," he said, "but it's exclusive to the Water Dragon."

Natsu slammed his foot on a chair and instantly set his tongue ablaze, his mouth opening widely with each word in a grin as he clenched his fist in a challenging manner, "FIGHT ME, MIZU!"

"Already trying to scare away the newest guild member, Natsu?" Lucy (again, if Mizu was remembering names right) chided with a question.

"I'll take his challenge," Mizu replied, causing the others to slightly retreat in fear for him. "I've been training for seven years and wandering before I joined yall," he said. "I'll be damned if I'm not more powerful than him for his innate ability to seemingly disappear for seven years and still have enough destructive power to blow up Crocus."

Several members blanched at his bluntness.

"GREAT!" Natsu yelled, running towards the door. "Let's fight outside!"

"Hehe, you got it!" Mizu replied, a large grin set in place as he got off the table chased after Natsu, several guild members laughing as they followed closely behind. Each member settled somewhere a little aways from the clearing, gaining seats towards the Fire vs Water match.

"Ready, Natsu Dragneel?!" Mizu flaunted.

"ARE YOU, SEISHIN?!"

Laughs erupted from the guild members as the apprehension built, silencing them as Natsu began his attack.

 **"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"** Natsu bellowed, his fist encasing in flames as he launched forward.

 **"Ice Make: Shield!"** Mizu shouted, defensively placing his hands forward to create a wall of ice. Seemingly, Natsu saw the familiarity of the attack and a smirk etched his face, before he backed off, nearly missing several Ice Lances from attacking him.

"'The hell?" Natsu questioned angrily.

"You don't have to say anything to start an attack!" Mizu bluntly explained. Gray's eyes narrowed, watching closely of this boy's Ice Maker magic.

"Like hell I believe that!" Natsu yelled, before roaring at Mizu without saying a word and Mizu dodged nimbly out of the way, rolling with grace to the side.

"YOU JUST DID EXACTLY WHAT I DID!" Mizu accused loudly, pointing his finger at him.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned in confusion. "No, I didn't."

"YES, YOU DID!"

Several people sweatdropped at Natsu's reaction: "But you used Ice Lances to attack me, I roared. Those are two different things."

Mizu blanched. "'The hell is wrong with you...?"

Natsu ignored his last comment, **"Claw of the Fire Dragon!"** Upon his feet he wore fire, propelling himself forward to land a kick on Mizu, who only smirked upon his telegraphed attack.

 **"Stone Kick of the Water Dragon,"** he said calmly, water slamming down upon his leg as he simply lifted it, before training his kick on Natsu's side, his Claw attack missing him entirely and allowing himself to be almost instantly flung into a nearby rock.

"Holy crap..." Max said. "I knew that we were more powerful after seven years, but this is just pathetic."

Natsu sputtered out a few curse words before ripping himself out of the stone. He glared at Mizu who only laughed a little.

"You guys need to train if you want to get back up to speed," he said with a tint of critique in his voice. "There's a _little_ something that's been around since you guys went missing."

"What would that be?" questioned Makarov as he sat on some stone across from them.

"The Grand-"

 **"KARYU NO TEKKEN-"**

A green haired man appeared and hit Natsu in the face.

"Oi, Director, 'the hell is that for?!" Natsu yelled.

"I told you guys to speak in English! We have an English audience, dammit!"

 **-= *After a 10 Minute Chastising of 4th Wallbreaking from the Fanfiction Writer* =-**

 **"Thunder Flame Dragon Mode!"** Natsu yelled, enveloping himself in fire and lightning. This lightning was yellow and highly reminiscent of a certain Thunder Dragon Slayer who stood not that far away, easily hiding a smirk on his face from the recent events. Coupled with this lightning, a slightly darker fire engulfed his body as Natsu became seriously more powerful, Mizu noticed.

"...kuso-" Mizu tried, before remembering the ten minute rant. "I mean...fuck..."

 **"ROAR OF THE THUNDER FLAME DRAGON!"**

A burst of fire erupted from his mouth, an ethereal-like lightning spreading around the fire and enclosing it, spiraling around and, like a bullet, increasing its speed and size as its brushed just past a wide-eyed Mizu Seishin, who could only stand and not move away from the massive roar that eclipsed his own powered seven times over.

A black mar appeared on what was left of his left arm, which supposedly had anything less. Natsu blanched as he had literally taken apart of his arm off, but Mizu only smiled and put his right hand up to stop him.

 **"Regeneracion,"** he said almost silently, and a blue skin erupted from his own, covering over the emptiness of his arm entirely, and he let out a silent scream at the pain that began to crash down on him.

"W...what?" questioned Erza.

"Regeneracion," Mizu repeated. "It's a Dragon Slayer spell exclusive to the Water Dragon;" he explained, "it allows me to take on the scales of my dragon, and she'll heal me almost instantly. Watch," he said. He placed his right hand over to the back of his left forearm, ripping off the scales and revealing newborn skin, as if nothing had happened in the first place. "This magic eclipses most healing magic. Self-healing, it does not work on others."

"Amazing!" Wendy yelled, approaching him. "Guess you won't be needing me, then..." she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Mizu asked confusedly.

"Wendy can heal people," replied Gajeel.

"The...the long lost Healing Magic?! That's awesome!" Mizu yelled.

"Huh?" Wendy looked up. "But it doesn't compare to your self-healing," she said confusedly.

"But, Wendy," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and locking eyes with her. She almost blushed, but kept ahold of herself. "Being able to heal others is so much more fun than only being able to heal myself," he said. "Only being able to heal yourself is almost lonely. To be able to heal anyone is the one thing I've always wanted to do."

Her eyes and mouth widened at his revelation.

"Sky and Water can never compare to one another," Mizu said. "Sky will always have its majesty, and Water will forever be tarnished."

"Tarnished?" she wondered.

He stood up straight now, gaining everyone's attention subsequently. He sighed. "It was a long time ago," he said. "My dragon told me about it. I was only three at the time and didn't understand a damn word about it, but I understood after gaining a little education."

Everyone listened closely as he continued.

"The dragons and demons used to be in a little war with one another. Igneel and the demon, E.N.D., fought it out, and the other dragons and the other demons followed in war soon after," he explained. "The races hated each other so much, in fact, that the only thing they'd ever agree on was to never fall in love with the other race.

"In the end, Ryuu, my dragon, she fell in love with the Ice Demon, Ragnarok." At this, Gray payed even more attention to him. "They were both persecuted. The Ice Demon lost his title as they mocked him, calling him the Fire Demon, and humans eventually created tales about the Fire Demon, Ragnarok. He was really pissed off about it, too.

"There is something called the _Dragon Roster._ Dumb name, if you asked me or the other dragons. It lists the strongest Dragons. Ryuu used be up there, but they erased her name for falling in love with a demon and a number of other reasons."

"What were some of the other reasons?" Erza interrogated.

"One was for throwing away all defense magic for regeneration magic," Mizu replied, causing several people to pale in confusion. "Dragons, innately, in animalistic terms, are originally reptilian. Reptiles, upon losing a limb, will regenerate it after a time. This applies to dragons as well.

"However, upon Ryuu having discarded all of her defense magic, gained the ability to regenerate _anything_ at _immense_ speeds," he explained. "She will cover my wounds with her scales and regenerate the wound."

"What was another reason?" Mirajane tried.

He turned to her. "Attack power," he answered. "She threw away a small amount to increase the amount and speed of which Ethernano is absorbed and stored. I have the ability to absorb it so fast and regenerate at any given time that I could fight for nearly forever. However, my Regeneracion ability also has the weakness of aging. If someone had the ability to control my time, I could die of old age. And another thing, I have to say it or it will not happen at all. If my mouth is bound or my voice box damaged, I cannot activate it along with a number of other abilities.

"Wow," the others breathed out in confusion.

"Yet, I'm still pretty much a support magic user," he humbly stated. "She was also removed from the roster simply because her magic can be strictly long range."

"Long range?" Juvia, in a far corner, questioned.

"Yes," he said. **"Iron Fist of the Water Dragon."** With water coating his arm, he launched an attack at the air, an immense amount of water following the initial blast and increasing in speed, strength and length of how far it reached out. It eventually grazed a tree in the far distance. "The furthest I can send an attack is a tenth of a mile at best."

"Hmm," Erza said. "Considering you might be a little more powerful than me seeing that you can launch such a powerful attack without breaking a sweat; gauging our abilities, what do you think we should do?"

"Train," he replied monotonously, before becoming a little more serious. "Like I was trying to tell Makarov earlier before I was _rudely_ interrupted by Natsu and the Director (he swore he heard screaming at him for a moment), there is a faster way to become the number one Guild in Fiore."

"How?" Makarov began, before Macao stepped in.

"I am not allowing us to participate in that!"

"But, Dad," Romeo tried. "We have the core members now! We can do it!"

"I am the master, and I am not allowing that to happen!"

"Who said I gave you the next role just yet, Macao?" Makarov stated, quieting him. "I have yet to name the fifth guild master." Makarov already knew who would be next, but kept that before moving on. "What is this that you are so opposed on, Number 4?"

"Number 3," Macao stated sarcastically, as he didn't like being referred to as a number, "it's called the Grand Magic Games."

"That sounds fun!" Natsu shouted in apprehension.

"It does sound entertaining," commented Erza.

"I wonder," Gray set in his own comment.

"But we can't beat Sabertooth," Macao continued. "They're the current number one guild."

"Hmm," Makarov rubbed his chin. "I don't know..."

"I will not allow it as long as I am guild master!" Macao defended again.

"Speaking of Guild Masters, I was just about to announce your successor, Macao."

Macao paled. "Makarov!" he yelled sadly, faux tears raining down his face.

"And since everyone's here," he continued optimistically, "I have hereby chosen Gildarts Clive as the next master!"

It was quiet for a moment before Makarov turned in anger, only to see the smiling face of Mirajane Strauss.

"M-Mira? Where the hell is he?!"

"He left this note," she replied politely, handing it to him and stepping back.

He read the note aloud,

 _"Master, as well as everyone in the guild,_

 _"Sorry, but I'm not cut out to be a master."_ Laughing from the rest of the guild coupled with Makarov's growl, he continued. _"Yet, thinking about it, I will actually take the opportunity to make two orders. One: Accept Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail."_ While Makarov had mumbled something about taking liberties, Laxus could only look on in shock, while ignoring Freed saying something about Gildarts being a wonderful person for doing this. It took a while, but Makarov gave in, upon realizing that he had actually given him the power to do so.

 _"Two: I hereby appoint Makarov Dreyar as the sixth guild master."_

"ME AGAIN?!" he bellowed in confusion. At this, yet again, everyone laughed in happiness. Mizu had yet to understand what the hell was going on...

"Even after everything that has happened," Azlack said, "we're back to normal again..."

"That's fine, though," Bisca said with a small smile.

Makarov continued. _"Welp, I'm gonna travel for a bit, but since Fairy Tail is my home, I'll be back. I pray that until I return, Fairy Tail will be Fiore's Number One Guild yet again! But that's not my job. It's your last one, Master, so make it number one again!_

 _"Until then, take care!"_

 _"Gildarts."_

"MY LAST ONE, HUH, JACKASS?!" Makarov bellowed. "Since the title of master has gone around this much, I ain't gonna let anyone else have it! I'm gonna have it until I die!"

Everyone laughed yet again at the outrage of their yet-again master who was currently demanding booze from Mirajane, and several people commented about his health and his grumpiness.

Mizu watched as Cana was then given her own letter by Mirajane. Mizu saw her rip a card she had taken from there after reading her letter before saying, "I already told you that things were fine as they _were,_ you old fart!"

Despite the craziness, Makarov succumbed to his drink as he read the last line from Gildarts mentally.

" _P.S. I'll keep quiet about what you showed me in the basement."_

"That goes without saying, you dumbass..." Makarov mumbled as to not let anyone hear him, before spitting out his booze.

 _"P.P.S., if you're insulting me, then I'll just take the liberty of telling people that Fairy Tail has a pleasure dungeon underneath their guild, so be nice, Number 6."_

"T...Teme..." Makarov growled, succumbing to his Japanese tendency.

"Real Master, Real Master!" called Romeo, easily pissing off his father with the _Real_ prefix by slamming his cup against the table.

"Yes, Romeo?" he wondered.

"Can we enter the Grand Magic Games?!"

Macao sighed as his son continually pestered the idea of joining that hell.

"Hmm..." Makarov hummed in thought. "Why should we?"

"We should be number one in Fiore!" Romeo complained. "Now that you're back, we can do it!"

"But there was a seven year gap for the Tenrou group," explained Max. "Even I probably have enough power to put Natsu of all people on the ropes before he uses his Thunder Flame Dragon Mode."

Natsu harrumphed in the corner in annoyance to Max's statement, and instead of immaturely going over to attack him, he brooded in the truth of his words.

Makarov hummed again, thinking of different alternatives.

"The winner gets 30 Million Jewel!"

Romeo did it. Something inside of Makarov snapped as he stood up, pointing his finger in the air with a determined look plastered on his face. "WE'RE JOINING THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

Several members (non-Tenrou group) blanched at his reaction, yelling, "NANIIIIIIIII?!"

"GO GET TRAINING, YOU LOT!" Makarov yelled. "GO GET ME THAT 30 MILLION-ahem, GO MAKE US THE NUMBER ONE GUILD IN FIORE!"

The Tenrou group began to cheer as Mizu looked around confusedly, turning to the Sixth Master of Fairy Tail.

"You," Makarov pointed at him. "Go with Natsu's group. I want you to train them to become more powerful."

"NANI?!" his eyes became wide. "WHY ME?!"

"You're the only one here that's been training recently and probably has enough guts to tell Erza what to do," he explained. Mziu turned to Erza who had been listening. He noted the tickmark and angry look on her face simultaneously.

"If the Master decrees it..." she said with restraint in her voice.

"Kowa..." Mizu stated, noting the scariness in just her defeat and could only imagine what other anger lies in wait. Mizu sighed. "I'll let Erza dictate where we're going and what to do for a week before I take over," Mizu decided.

He noticed her eyes light up with an evil glint.

"Kowa..."

Master ignored the shenanigans before sending them off on their trip.

 **-= *A Little Ways Down the Path* =-**

"Why must there always be a beach episode?" Mizu wondered aloud.

 **-= *End of Chapter 1* =-**

Yes, I know that you guys probably want me working on Kitten Tail, but this idea is kind of like it without Bleach or RWBY. But that doesn't matter, does it?!

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
